all night long
by adecentname
Summary: Based on "Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they've had a fight." T for some minor swearing.


Unbeta-ed.

Based on "Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they've had a fight."

T for swearing. i don't own any characters.

* * *

"Rin, wait!"

"Fuck off, Len! I don't have time to hear your shit." Rin snaps back, jamming the elevator button like her life depends on it. Well _maybe_ it wasn't hers, per se, but her boyfriend's. The said boyfriend was currently chasing her down the lobby, frantic to explain himself but Rin isn't having any of it.

The elevator opens slowly and Rin so much as punches the close button, but Len is faster. He jams his lower arm in between the closing gap and the door separates naturally. Rin huffs and slouches against the wall, staring at the marble designs of the lift.

Len presses "7" and as the door closes, words are flying out of his mouth, pleading and desperate. "Rin, you have to listen to me, I wasn't trying to flirt with her-"

"Yeah, did a good job at that didn't you? Smiling at her and laughing at her jokes, you were practically encouraging her!" She bites back, words sharp and aiming right where she knew Len would take offense. Her body is leaning forward and eyes livid, lips turned down in a scowl. Hurt that she would call his values into question, Len opens his mouth to refute the accusation when the lift halts abruptly. The lift oscillates up and down, shaking Rin off the wall and flying into Len while he falls to the floor himself. They're both lying in a mess of tangled limbs and loud curses when Rin realises that her face is dangerously close to Len's. Her eyes fall to his parted lips, and then traveled back to his cerulean eyes wide in shock. Suddenly reminded that she was angry at him, she pushes herself up without offering any help to her partner.

Stumbling over his sprawled arm, she buzzes the emergency button once, twice, and then some more until she is satisfied. That is to say until Len holds her wrist in a gentle grip and pulls it away from the button. Rin is still staring daggers at the button and cussing under her breath when Len holds her hand tighter, and brings his other hand to the bottom of her chin to tilt her face towards him.

Rin averts her gaze to the side, not willing to relent on this. She was pissed, damn it. It was their second year anniversary and he was perched on a high stool laughing and smiling next to an admittedly bustier and prettier blonde? It didn't sit well with her. Rin had her insecurities, and seeing her boyfriend happily engaged in a conversation with someone better than her was pushing all her buttons.

"Rin, look at me please."

"No."

"Rin, please."

"I said no. Get lost."

"Rin," he whispered softly, "you have to believe me. I'm not interested in her. She came up to me after you left for the washroom, and she told me that it was a dare set up by her friends that made her approach me in the first place. There's nothing to worry about."

Len dropped his hand and his grip on her wrist, his arms hanging limply by his side. He admits, almost afraid of the consequence. They stayed like that unlike Len felt Rin shift a little, moving her hands to hold his.

"You really upset me."

"I know."

"I thought that you were interested in her."

"I'm not interested in anyone that isn't you."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"That will never be the case."

Rin's heart raced and the butterflies she felt almost 4 years ago still fluttered in her stomach. Her mind grew giddy with happiness and she had to bite her lip to suppress the smile that threatened to show itself. A thousand possible replies rushed through her head bearing a million possible scenarios, but in her internal dilemma she didn't notice the growing discomfort the boy felt.

Len shuffled his feet. He put his sweaty palms in the pocket of his jacket and glanced at Rin, whose face was guarded. While he was flattered that she still got jealous over him, he hated moments like this where he couldn't read her. It was as though she was mile away across an ocean that no ship or plane could bring him to.

Finally, Rin looked up at him with a small smile on her lips, before reaching up to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Alright. I believe you, but you'll have to make it up to me, though."

Relief washed over Len in waves as he excitedly pulled her into a tight hug, leaning close to her ears and blowing out a warm breath against it. Rin squealed at the sudden movement, but stilled when Len whispered in a low and husky voice.

"Oh, I plan to. All night long."

Rin only prayed that someone would hurry and get them out soon.


End file.
